


Welcome Home

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Loving Sex, M/M, Making Love, Writer Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: (After many years, Derek is returning home to Beacon Hills. But will anyone be there to welcome him back?)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Welcome Home

At 10 A.M. on Friday morning, Stiles Stilinski arrived at work at The Beacon Bookstore in Beacon Hills. He began to arrange the book displays as customers began to drift in. As he was working in a side aisle, he heard a man's voice.  
"Excuse me", the voice said, "Do you have a copy of The Path Less Taken, the new book by Dylan O'Byrne?"  
"Yes, we do", Stiles replied.  
He turned and caught his breath. "Gorgeous", he thought.  
"Right this way", he said. "The book is over on this table".  
The man followed Stiles. "Beautiful", he thought.  
He picked up one of the books.  
"Thank you", he said. "My name is Derek Hale".  
"I remember you", Stiles replied. "I'm Stiles Stilinski".  
"I remember you as well", Derek said.  
'You've been gone a long time", Stiles said.  
"Eight years", Derek replied. "I left when I was seventeen. With my sister Laura".  
He looked away into the distance.  
"Right after the…..", he said. "Well, you know".  
"Yes, I know", Stiles replied.  
"I saw you that night at the sheriff's office", Derek said. "You spoke to me".  
"Yes", Stiles replied "I was only ten but I could tell that something was wrong. You looked like you were in shock".  
"I was in shock", Derek said. "But I remember what you said. You took my hand and said, "Don't be scared, Derek. I'll take care of you".  
Stiles smiled.  
"And I remember what you said. You squeezed my hand and said, "Thank you, Stiles. I needed for someone to tell me that".  
They looked at each other for a long moment.  
"Well, I'll buy the book", Derek said. "And if you want, I'll buy you lunch".  
"It's a deal", Stiles said. "My lunch break is at 1 P.M."  
"I'll be here at 12:55 to pick you up", Derek replied.  
They smiled at each other.

At lunch they talked about their lives.  
"Why did you decide to come back?", Stiles asked.  
"Because Laura was getting married, and I thought that it was time that I came back here and faced the memories of the fire", Derek replied. 'Why did you stay?", he asked.  
"Because my dad is here", Stiles said. "And because I have friends here".  
They smiled at each other.  
"What do you do, Derek?", Stiles asked.  
"I'm a writer", Derek replied. "Novels and short stories".  
"That's terrific", Stiles said. "Have any of them been published?".  
"Not yet", Derek replied. "But I'm working on it".  
"I'd like to read some of them", Stiles said. "If that's ok".  
"That would be great", Derek said. "I'd love you to read them. What do you do, Stiles? Other than working at the bookshop?"  
"The bookshop is just to pay the bills", Stiles replied. "I'm actually an artist. A painter. Mostly portraits and landscapes. And still lifes".  
"That's wonderful", Derek said. "Have you sold any of them yet?"  
"Not yet", Stiles replied. "But I'm working on it".  
"I'd love to see some of your paintings", Derek said.  
"That would be fantastic", Stiles replied. "I'd love for you to see them".  
"When could I do that?", Derek said.  
"How about tomorrow?", Stiles asked. "It's my day off".  
"Tomorrow sounds good", Derek said. "I'll come by at 5 P.M. then take you to dinner afterwards".  
"It's a deal", Stiles replied. "Bring some of your stories for me to read".  
He wrote down the address and handed it to Derek.  
They smiled at each other.

The next afternoon Derek knocked on Stiles door.  
"Come in, Derek", Stiles said. "Would you like something to drink?"  
"Water would be nice", Derek replied. "I see that you don't live with your dad anymore".  
"No", Stiles said. "When I turned eighteen and graduated high school I decided that I wanted to be on my own. And dad and Melissa had just gotten married. So I wanted a place of my own. I got the job at the bookstore and rented this old house. It's got a lot of Victorian charm. And there's a huge room on the north side that's perfect for my studio. Come on through, and I'll show you".  
"Wow", Derek said. "What a big room!"  
"Yeah", Stiles replied. "I think that it used to be the ballroom. I didn't ask you, Derek. Do you have a job in addition to your writing?"  
"No", Derek replied. "I'm well fixed. My parents left me an inheritance and their life insurance".  
Stiles took Derek's hand and squeezed it.  
"I didn't mean to bring up unhappy memories", he said. "I'm sorry".  
Derek squeezed Stiles' hand.  
"That's ok", he said. "You didn't do anything wrong".  
He smiled.  
"OK", he said, "I want to see your paintings!"

"Stiles, your paintings are fantastic!", Derek said. "The composition is wonderful! And the way that you use color and shading is brilliant! You're a great painter! I love your paintings!"  
Stiles blushed.  
"Thank you, Derek", he said. "I'm really flattered! Now, I want to read some of your stories".  
"I've got some of them in my car", Derek replied. "You can read them after we have our dinner".

After dinner Derek brought Stiles back home. He brought the stories inside. Stiles made coffee. Then he sat down to read Derek's stories.

"Derek, your stories are wonderful!", Stiles said. "The characters are vibrant! The settings are colorful! And the plot lines are incredibly realistic! You're a great author! I love your stories!"  
This time Derek blushed.  
"Thank you, Stiles", he said. "I'm really gratified that you like them!"  
"I was wondering, Derek", Stiles asked. "Would you be willing to pose for me? I'd like to paint a portrait of you".  
"I'd love to, Stiles ", Derek replied.

The next day Derek arrived at Stiles' house early in the morning. He had stopped by the diner and brought breakfast for both of them.  
"I thought that we could have breakfast before we started the painting", he said.  
"That's a great idea", Stiles replied. "Thank you, Derek".  
"You're welcome, Stiles", Derek replied.  
After they had finished eating they went into Stiles' studio. Derek sat in a chair and Stiles placed a blank canvas on his easel. Then he began to paint Derek's portrait.  
Stiles painted all day. Every hour he and Derek would rest. Stiles was a fast painter. By sundown the portrait was finished.

"Stiles, it's beautiful!", Derek said.  
"It's the best work that I've ever done", Stiles replied. "You're a fantastic model".  
"You're a fantastic painter", Derek replied.  
They looked at each other.  
"You know that I'm a werewolf, don't you?" Derek asked.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. " I sensed it".  
"You know that I'm a mage, don't you?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes", Derek replied. "I sensed it".  
They kissed.

Stiles and Derek began dating each other. They would go every night to dinner or to a movie. Then they would hug and kiss passionately.  
One night after their date, while they were sitting in Derek's living room, they told each other about their past relationships.  
"I was dating a guy in New York", Derek said. "His name was Theo. I was true to him. But he wasn't true to me. He cheated on me constantly. And he was proud of it. He told me about it. Finally I'd had enough. When I broke up with him, he shrugged and smirked at me. That's why I haven't connected with anyone. Until now".  
He held Stiles' hand.  
"I had a similar problem", Stiles replied. "I was dating a guy named Ennis. We would go on dates and he would flirt with other guys. Then one night I went over to his apartment and found him in bed with another guy. When I confronted him he just laughed and told me that he could never be true to one guy. When I broke up with him he just turned and walked away. That's why I've been so solitary. Until now".  
He squeezed Derek's hand.  
"I love you, Stiles", Derek said. "And I trust you".  
"I love you, Derek", Stiles replied. "And I trust you".  
They kissed sweetly, then passionately.  
"I'm ready, Stiles", Derek said.  
"So am I, Derek", Stiles replied.  
They stood and walked hand in hand to Derek's bedroom.

They both stood by the bed and removed their clothes. They were naked together for the first time. Stiles looked hungrily at Derek's solid muscular tanned body and Derek looked hungrily at Stiles slender toned pale body. Both of their long thick cocks were standing up against their stomachs, hard, red, and throbbing.  
They fell upon the bed, kissing and licking each other's hard red nipples. Then they kissed and sucked each other's big balls and long thick hard cocks.  
"I want you to fuck me first", Stiles said. "Then I want to fuck you".  
"That's fine with me", Derek replied.  
Derek got the lube as Stiles laid on his back. Then Derek lubed Stiles little pink hole. Then he lubed his own big hard cock. He put Stiles' feet over his shoulders. Then he slowly inched his long thick hard cock into Stiles' tight little hole. He bottomed out and they both moaned with the overwhelming pleasure.  
Derek fucked Stiles until Stiles moaned and came, shooting his thick hot come all over his chest and stomach. He clenched around Derek's pistoning cock and Derek moaned and came, shooting his thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.  
Derek pulled out of Stiles and they kissed and held each other.  
"That was wonderful", Derek said. "You are wonderful".  
"It was wonderful", Stiles replied. "And you are wonderful as well".  
They kissed. Then they rested and slept for a while in each other's arms.

When they awoke Derek laid on his back and Stiles lubed his little red hole. Then he lubed his own big hard cock. He put Derek's feet over his shoulders. Then he slowly inched his long thick hard cock into Derek's tight little hole. He bottomed out and once again they both moaned with the overwhelming pleasure.  
Stiles fucked Derek until Derek moaned and came, shooting his thick hot come all over his chest and stomach. He clenched around Stiles' pounding cock and Stiles moaned and came, shooting his thick hot come deep up inside of Derek.  
Stiles pulled out of Derek and again they kissed and held each other.  
"That was fantastic", Stiles said. "You are fantastic".  
"It was fantastic", Derek replied. "And you are fantastic as well".  
Again they kissed. Then they rested and slept for a while in each other's arms.

They awoke and kissed again.  
"Babe, we're mates now, aren't we?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes, baby, we're mates now", Derek replied.  
"Then you need to knot me and we need to exchange mating bites", Stiles said.  
"Yes, we do", Derek replied. "But it involves some pain. And I never want to cause you any pain".  
"It will be worth some pain to be your mate", Stiles said.  
"You're a treasure", Derek replied. "We'll do it".  
"What's the best way to do it?", Stiles asked.  
"It would be easier for you if you ride me", Derek replied.  
Stiles sat on Derek's lap facing him.  
Derek lubed Stiles' little pink hole. Then he lubed his own big hard cock. Stiles raised himself up and inserted Derek's hard cock into his little hole. Then he lowered himself down inch by inch on Derek's long thick hard cock until he bottomed out and his tight little hole clenched around Derek. He began to ride Derek slowly and easily and then faster and harder. Derek's hard knot began forming at the base of his cock. Stiles raised himself up then sat down hard. Derek's knot breached his hole. Derek's huge hard knot grew to it's full size and they were locked together.  
Then they both leaned forward and bit each other on their left shoulders. The mating bites healed quickly, but the scars from them would always remain to show that they were mated.  
Derek rubbed his hard knot against Stiles' prostate and Stiles moaned and came, shooting streams of his thick hot come all over Derek's chest and stomach. He clenched around Derek's hard knot and hard cock and Derek moaned and came, shooting fountains of his thick hot come far up inside of Stiles.  
They both caught their breath. Then they kissed.  
"How long before your knot goes down, my love?", Stiles asked.  
"About thirty minutes I think, dearest", Derek replied. "I'm not sure because you're the only person that I've ever mated".  
"Mates", Stiles said.  
"Mates", Derek replied.  
After Derek's knot went down he slipped out of Stiles. Then they hugged and kissed.  
"I feel like you've returned to me", Stiles said.  
"I feel the same way", Derek replied.  
"Welcome home, sweetheart", Stiles said. "I love you".  
"It's good to be home, darling", Derek replied. "I love you too".  
They kissed. Then they murmured sweet words of love to each other. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A few weeks later Stiles and Derek were married. They bought the old Victorian house that Stiles had been renting and restored it. Styles had his studio to paint in and Derek had his study to write in.  
Stiles became a successful painter and Derek became a successful writer.  
They live a long, happy, loving life together.  
And they always remember that when Derek needed to return, Stiles was there to welcome him back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
